Clarity
by Beverly Marie
Summary: " Why do you hurt us so much?" She asked whispering. " Because we love you." Bella and Rosalie broke up with Edward and Emmett because of a big secret that threatened to tear them apart. The girls expect them to give up trying and leave them alone but, The Masen's are dangerous people in a dangerous world. And they always win.
1. Unexpected

**A/N Hi I'm back! I have my own lab top! so I can UPDATE my stories. YAY! I am starting this story because it keeps clouding my mind. I mean everyday, so I just write it. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I sat up groggily as I rubbed my aching head. My arms were sore and burning. My head was pounding and felt like it was being pelted with rocks. I heard a light plunk on my window on the side of my high queen bed.

Plunk.

Plunk.

Plunk.

I glanced toward my alarm clock wincing at the new pain in my neck. 4:52 A.M. Who is awake at four o' clock in the morning?

I groaned standing up to open the window.

I looked outside to see the person disturbing my slumber.

Of all people to come here, Why them?

" What do you want?" I whispered looking around. If my nosey neighbor Gina see's them around here, She'll go complaining to the landlord that I bring men around here late in the evening. My hands turned to fists as my facial expression contorted to anger.

" We want to talk." Edward said strictly. Emmett nodded in agreement.

" Well too bad." I smiled wickedly flashing him the finger and slamming the window shut.

* * *

The next morning was eventful. I fell out of bed and hit my arm on my dresser. There was no more toothpaste in the bathroom. My shower head broke while I was taking a shower. I ripped my favorite dress trying to put it on. I put on two different shoes. I spilled my coffee on my top and my phone fell in the sink.

What a wonderful day this is turning out to be.

I walked out the door to my car. I have a 2012 Blue Camaro that my Ex boyfriend Edward gave to me as a gift last year.

I turned the key in the ignition and drove off to my best friend Rosalie's house.

I passed by Mcdonald's and got both of us some breakfast.

As I pulled in to her house, I saw a car I didn't recognize. It was black with tinted windows and the license plate said CJM86B.

I got out of my car hesitantly and walked to her door. I took the spare key under the plant and unlocked the door.

Just as I walked in, A man who looked very familiar was walking out. I locked eyes with him and felt shivers down my spine. He had green eyes similar to Edwards and he smiled a chilling smile.

" Hello." He greeted taking my hand. He planted a kiss on my knuckles.

" Hi." I whispered taking my hand.

Rosalie walked in behind him with a fake smile on her face.

" It was so nice to see you Carlisle. I hope you have a safe drive back home."

" Rosalie aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend." He grinned.

" O-Oh of course, Bella this is Carlilse, Carlilse this is Bella." When did Rose start stuttering?

" So you are the infamous Bella that left my son."

" So you are the arrogant Carlilse that fathers my ex boyfriend." I retorted back.

To my surprise he turned away and looked at Rose.

" Remember what I said Rose."

He turned back to me. " Watch out."

He walked out the door without a second glance.

" Rose what was that?" I asked.

" I don't know. He came here unexpectedly." She closed her eyes.

" He told me to watch out and that Karma watches everything."

" Do you think he means since we aren't with Edward and Emmett, He might hurt us or something."

I felt scared. His family is dangerous and they could have us dead in 15 seconds.

" I don't know, but he got me so scared Bella." She sighed.

" Don't worry they are just doing this to scare us into taking them back."

" We are not going to." Rose snorted.

I giggled. " Come on lets go to the mall."

**A/N I know, Nothing really exciting! It's kind of a filler chapter! Review!**


	2. New Home

**A/N Hey what's up! I was so bored today... SO I wrote this! I hope you like it!**

**Edward Pov**

As Carlilse walked through the door I dashed towards him.

" So what did they say?" I questioned.

" Well..." He droned on. I groaned burying my head in my hands.

"What did they say?" I repeated annoyed.

" They didn't really say anything persay." He smiled. " But I think they will come to their senses very soon." He chuckled darkly.

" I hope." I responded.

* * *

" Hey Emmett!" I called from the living room couch.

" What!" I heard the shower running.

" You remember that tracking device I put in Bella's phone." I smiled.

" Yeah why?" He asked dumbly.

" It's still there." I pointed out.

I heard huge footsteps and was met by a naked Emmett covered in bubbles with a bath towel covering his manhood.

" Well what are we waiting for!" He yelled grinning.

" Go put some clothes on first then we can go." I said sheilding my eyes.

" Oh yeah." He ran into his bedroom.

He came out 3 minutes later and we were ready to go.

**Bella's Pov**

" Hey Rose what do you think about this one." I said holding up a blue dress.

" It's really pretty and it would look so good on you." She said.

" OK I'm getting this one."

I grabbed an orange mini skirt I thought would look good on Rose. It was just her style.

" Hey Rose what do you think about this." I smiled.

She didn't answer me.

" Rose." I called looking worried.

She had a dazed look on her face like she was focused on something. I followed her eyes and saw Edward and Emmett. They looked like they were looking for something.

I could hear what they were saying by reading their lips.

" They are in this store." Emmett pointed out on Edwards Phone.

How would they know where-

DAMN! The tracking device. It's still in my phone.

Rosalie quickly ran with me dragging behind realizing they had tracked us.

" Bella get rid of your phone." She said.

Just as we passed the food court, I heard their voices.

" Em, They are in the food court."

I threw my phone into someones glass of water and ran faster.

" Rose where is your phone?" I asked.

" I left it at the house." She was out of breath.

" Come on. Lets go to the parking lot." I suggested.

We ran outside to Rose's car and got in.

We squealed in delight as we took off out of the parking lot.

" Girl power!" We screamed fist pumping.

We stopped at a stoplight and turned up the radio.

Timber By. Pitbull came on and we started singing along.

"Tonight It's going down." Rose started.

"It's going Timber."

" You better move."

" You better dance." I waved my hands in the air.

" Lets make a night you gon' Remember."

" I'll be the one you won't forget." Rose giggled.

" We'll always be the ones they won't forget," I said smug.

" Too bad they have too." We drove off as the light turned green.

As we pulled in to Roses house my stomach growled.

" Woah, You better tame that monster belly."

" Shut up, I only ate breakfast this morning." I scowled.

"I'm hungry."

" Let's go inside, I'll make us some hot pockets."

Ah, Good times.

" Hey Rose, You mind if I sleep over."

" No, Your always welcome." She smiled.

" Except when you take my food."

" Isn't that always?" I asked grinning.

She shook her head at me.

" You want some scotch?"

" Duh!" I grabbed the bottle out of her hands.

I downed some of the bottle and placed it on the table. I felt woozy and wobbled when I tried to stand up. It left a bitter taste in my mouth as I swallowed it but I ignored it due to my already drunken state.

Rosalie quickly grabbed it drinking way more than I did. She threw it in the sink smiling goofily at me.

It made a loud crash and the noise made my head hurt.

" Rose.." I comlained. " That was loud!"

" Sorry." She wobbled.

" That was so good." Rose mewled.

" Lets have a soapy fight!" I suggested squealing.

" OH MY GOSH! Yes."She agreed.

I ran to the bathroom to fill the tub with water. I poured in all of our bath soaps and body washes. The bubbles soon overflowed to the top and I rolled around on the floor.

"ROSE This is so fun!"

She ran in the bathroom in her yellow bikini and started rolling around too.

"Go put on your b-bikini." She slurred.

I ran into her room and took out the first one I could find.

I fell on the floor while putting on the bottoms and ran into the living room.

The bubbles had already reached the door and were up to my ankles.

Rose came in covered in bubbles from head to toe and was giggling non stop.

" Rose, we need whipped cream!" Just as I said that there was a knock on the door.

Rose and I raced to the door-slipping a few times- and opened it.

We were met by the shocked faces of Emmett and Edward Masen

" Ugh, The party poopers are here." Rose groaned scowling.

" What are you guys doing?" Emmett demanded.

" I-I don't think that is any of your business, Mister." I pointed my small finger in his face.

" Oh I believe it is." Edward responded.

" If you must know we are having a soapy party with wipped cream and your NOT invited."

" Are you drunk?" Edward asked.

" Nope, and even if we were you could do nothing about it." Rose said swaying.

" You wanna bet?" The look on Emmett's face frightened me.

" Just leave us alone." Rose pouted stomping her feet.

" I don't think we can do that." Edward said.

" Whatever." Rose said.

I tried slamming the door shut but one of their foots stopped me.

Edward grabbed me while I protested screaming. I tried biting him but he knew me too well. Before I could even do it there was duct tape around my mouth. He put me in the back seat and took off the tape.

" You son of a-

" Don't you dare finish that sentence."

I saw Emmett grab Rose and she kicked him where the sun don't shine.

That must have angered him because he put her in the backseat and locked the door.

They ran in to our house and came out 10 minutes later with suitcases.

They put the suitcases in the trunk and got in the front seat.

" Where are you taking us?" I asked confused.

I wondered if they were crazy enough to kill us and leave us in a ditch. Or take turns beating us and have their father watch. They were monsters enough to do anything cruel to anyone. I have learned of the things they did and hated myself for loving a monster. I know Rose does too.

His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

" We're going to your new home." He grinned.


	3. Chance

**A/N Hi! What's up? I saw Catching Fire and It was so good! The ending kind of peeved me off though...**

**Bella's Pov**

" Oh hell no!" Rose jumped over the seat attacking Emmett from behind. She wrapped her hands around his neck yelling profanities. She banged his head on the headrest while he struggled to get her off him. He grabbed her arms stopping her from doing anymore damage. She snatched her hands away, Leaving him with a hurt expression, sitting back down.

" You guys are crazy if you think we are going anywhere with you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

" Why not?"

I glared as I saw him smirk at me from the rear-view mirror. He mouthed the words 'I love you' while I smirked and mouthed 'I hate you'.

I was a little sobered up while we drove down a long road. Rose looked like she was ready to decapitate both of them. The only time I have seen Rose that livid was when Jessica Stanley spilled her juice on me, With the cafeteria as an audience. I smiled to myself recalling the memory.

_Flashback:_

_I walked through the threshold of the cafeteria with a joyful expression. Today was picture day and I was wearing my favorite outfit. It consisted of a white one shoulder top with black skinny jeans. I wore gold earrings to match my gold 2 inch heels._

_Rose was walking next to me sporting a White and black striped long-sleeved shirt with red skinny jeans. Her earrings were red and she had black wedges to top it all off._

_We got our food and walked towards a table to sit down._

" _Bella, Mike Newton is looking at you." Rose whispered nodding towards his table._

_I turned my head slightly averting my eyes from the table. I looked towards his table and met his piercing blue eyes. He winked at me and I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. _

_He suddenly got up and started walking towards my table. I felt anxious. My crush since the beginning of senior year was coming to talk to me. Rose smiled at me in reassurance and I felt calm._

_I failed to notice Jessica coming towards me and when I did, It was too late._

_She had spilled all of her orange juice on my white shirt and yelled out to the cafeteria._

" _Look Bella had an accident!" She sneered._

_I felt hot tears in my eyes as I tried to stay calm. Rosalie, However was a different story._

_When Rose got up it was like time stood still._

_Three things happened at that moment. One, Rosalie jumped on Jessica. Two, Rosalie started choking Jessica. And three ,Mike was nowhere to be found._

_Flashback End_

" You know we hate you right?" I scowled.

" At least your acknowledging our presence." Edward shrugged.

I turned to Rose. 'Lets ignore them' I mouthed. She nodded grinning.

" So what have you guys been up to?" Emmett asked.

" Rose have you seen that new movie with Channing Tatum." I glanced at Emmett's face and saw a somber look.

_Good._

" You mean White House Down?" She inquired.

" Yeah, that one. Don't you think he looks scrumptious in that movie?" I heard a small gasp.

" Scrumptious? That man is fine!" Rose emphasized.

" Naw, Taylor Lautner is fine."

" Taylor Lautner don't have nothing on Robert Pattinson." I giggled at Rosalie's seriousness.

" Kellan Lutz has more muscles than both of them combined."

" I know right, He is the total package." We stopped talking once we realized that the car had stopped.

We were at a gas station. Seven Eleven to be exact.

" Do you guys want anything?" Edward asked.

We didnt say anything.

He shrugged and walked outside with Emmett trailing behind him. I sighed. It was hard being mean to the person you love. Yeah, That's right I still love him. He may have done some unspeakable things but I can't help but love him. But the stuff that they kept from us... It wasn't normal. Why did they have to keep this from us?

I glanced at Rosalie and she looked in the back seat of the car and grabbed something. She threw clothes at me and I gasped remembering we were in our bathing suits.

" Rose, Do you love Emmett still?" I asked putting on my shirt.

She froze staring into space before she looked down and started playing with her hands.

" Of course I do. It's like I can't even breathe without him. I feel so protected with him and he feels like home." She smiled.

" Do you love Edward still?" I was expecting that question.

I nodded whispering a slight yes.

" I really miss him. All the fun we had and the laughs we shared. I want that back."

" What can we do Rose?"

" OK here is what we will do. We will give them a chance but before they can even get a chance they have to prove they deserve one." Rose said.

I wasn't opposed to the idea of that but I didn't want them to feel like we already forgave them.

" But that doesn't mean we don't have to put in any effort, Rose you need to stop being so hard on Emmett. The man lives for your happiness and you sit there and glare at him."

She blushed. " He does?"

" Yes." I nodded.

" OK we will start off slow. Just stay civil with them and say please and thank you. Only do what a friend would do." She reminded me.

" Don't give them any indication that we are trying to give them a chance, OK?"

" Got it."

I saw Emmett and Edward come out of the store and walk towards the car.

They filled the car with the gas and got inside putting the change in the cup holder.

Emmett turned back to us and held out a bag with Twizzlers, Twinkies, Sour patch kids, Gummy bears and Gummy worms.

They remembered our favorites.

" We thought you would be hungry so we got you some snacks. We hope you don't mind." He was looking like we were gonna stab him any minute.

Rosalie grabbed the bag smiling softly.

" Thanks, That was very sweet of you." Emmett looked like he had just seen a ghost lick a pole.

He looked at her with weary eyes questioning her silently.

She just looked back at him smiling.

" Rose are you OK?" He asked.

" Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

" No reason." He turned in his seat as the car roared to life.

The ride consisted of Rose and I smiling and Emmett looking back at Rosalie like she was a mental patient.

**A/N Hey how you like them apples? lol. I hope you actually like this chapter because I kept changing it.**

**Also, I just wanted to say Edward and Emmett are NOT forgiven. They are trying to be civil with them. The Cullen boys have a long road ahead.**

**Review!**


End file.
